Second Chance
by Anarchychuckles
Summary: In a world that doesn't have Dust, and counties at one another's throats. How will just one soldier make a difference in a war that has been rampant for decades


I always wanted to be a soldier. The honor was such a big thing to me. Yet here I am. In a foreign country that has the intent to kill me.

We received our mission, and got ready. Just a simple Route Reconnaissance mission. Look for the IED's, if actually were any, and disarm them. We gathered our gear and mounted up. I got into the driver seat of my MRAP, we call her Lucille, and got into formation. My squad mates Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha with me. Nora on the gun, Pyrrha as dismount, and Ren as TC, and manning the radio.

As our convoy moved out, we passed by some little kid who always would run beside us with a toy gun and make 'pew pew' sounds. I guess he was pretending to be a soldier? Cute little kid ya know, didn't look even 10. Well, as we proceeded down our route, about an five in our 12 hour mission, we noticed the roads were quieter than usual. I signaled Nora, who was asleep in the gunners hatch as usual, to wake the hell up. As soon as I had looked back to the road I saw a sudden plume of smoke. .then I saw the round speeding for my vehicle.

I unfastened Nora's belt which held her up, and she fell into the vehicle. After that I remember a force just plow through Lucille, and the gravity began to flip.

Once I had come to, I heard rounds pass by. Sinking into the hot sand. Snapping up I saw only one leg attached to me. At first I was afraid, but after a second I became enraged. Pulling myself up into the fight, I was told how fucked our situation was. Backup was 3 hours out, and we had lost a man. I looked around and counted two heads among our team. Nora, and Pyrrha. Snapping to the interor of Lucille I saw Ren. . .well, what was left of him.

His face caved in, and and shrapnel had turned his chest inside out. Even more pissed I dragged my rifle from inside the cab. Taking it off safe, I unloaded rounds towards the gunfire. Hearing a few cries of pain from across the battlefield, I cheered. I reveled in thier pain. One of my best friends dead, and my leg was gone. Seriously. Fuck those guys.

After about what felt like an hour of trading rounds, the ammo started to go dry and the sun started to set. The cold was bone chilling. We decided it was best to crawl into Lucille. The stench of Ren was stronger now, because for some weird reason, the heat would not turn off. It seemed Lucille, even desth, wouldn't let us freeze to death. Though in doing so, the smell was aweful. I looked to what was left of the team, and I saw emotions I wasn't ready for.

Pyrrha looked like she was at the end of her rope. Bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, and the face she wore wasn't her calm confident demeanor. It looked like she was ready to give up.

Nora on the other hand was stonewalled. The dried tears running down her face were a clear sign what she had been doing aside from the firefight. After all, her husband wasnt going to be cooking for her anymore. At least not in this life that is.

Then there was me. I couldn't see my face, but I could tell just by the two of their looks, that it didnt look good. I was angry. No, I was pissed. The painkillers were running low, and what first felt like I had a bad scratch now felt like my missing leg was on fire.

Finally after what felt like years I spoke up. "So what happened to my leg? Like where is it?" Confusion clear as day.

"Its stuck under the dash. The bone was just powder when we flipped, all that was holding it there was skin" Pyrrha said, her face turning green.

Looking to what was left of the driver seat, I saw the pool of blood. Then I saw what was left of my boot. "Damn, and I wore my good boots today too. There goes my hopes of being an athlete too I guess huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Nora looked up at me with a scowl. Obviously she didn't take my joke to fondly. Raising my hands I apologized, amd we sat in silence. Finally after what had felt like another few hours, We heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the wreck of Lucille. Weapons racked and trained, we waited for our last stand.

Our squad leader kicked the side of the MRAP, and said "Hey it's me, its Kriegs guys. Just heard of the radio that backup is just a few minutes out, lets get you guys home alright?"

Crawling out, I was lifted onto Kriegs's back. As soon as that happened, backuo arrived. We were lifted into the vehicle, and were rushed back to the base. Luckly, they had morphine, and the flames I had felt licking at my missing leg soon vanished into nothing.

 ** _1 Year Later_**

Saluting another casket in front of me, I watched as another of my friends be laid to rest. She took her own life, the note she left behind stating that she couldn't go on without her husband. That the hole she had felt when he died couldn't be filled with tthe booze.

I was stonewall. Emotionless. After all, I had another funeral to go to. Pyrrha had passed away two weeks ago. She was moved to another unit when we got back, and as soon as she was able she was sent back into the sandbox. Ordered to fight a war she was done with. One day on mission, that little 10 year old kid replaced his toy gun with a real one. With armor piercing rounds. Turned the entire vehicle into swiss cheese.

After laying the last of my friends to rest I went home. My one bedroom apartment, cabinets and counters filled with various states of full and empty bottles. Taking my shoes off, I sat on my bed and looked at the TV. ''I've been a civilian now for almost seven months" I thought to myself. Taking off my pants I looked down to my legs. Well, more importantly the one that was made of metal. Sighing I undid the latches and set it to the side. Grabbing a half empty bottle of whiskey, I downed maybe another half or so. Thats when the emotions hit me. Like a brick wall.

After what felt like hours of crying like a baby I hobbled over to my gun safe. Unlocking it and pulling out my Colt 1911, I loaded a fresh magazine into it. I'm done with the pain, afterall there's nothing to keep going on for right?

Racking the slide, and pressing the barrel against my chin I felt the cold metal against it. "Im tired" I thought. Pulling the trigger, I heard the click. . .but when I opened my eyes I looked to see the bottles around me. Out of anger, I threw the pistol. It landed on the bed with a soft plop.

At the end of my rope I laid there. My phone rang, and I answered it simply out of curiosity. "Hello? What do you want?" I said trying to hide the fact I had just cried and blow my own brains out.

"Hi, is this Jaune Arc?" a friendly feminine voice replied

"Yeah obviously, now what do you want?" I spat back with bitterness.

"I have information on some really interesting things that I honestly think you would like to hear. Can you meet me at the Washington Monument tomorrow at 0500?" The woman asked. Discomfort clear as day in her voice.

"Sure, why not. By the way who the hell are you?" I demanded. Irritation ringing throughout my body.

"Oh yes Sergeant, this is Ruby Rose. I look forward to meeting you" she said with an astounding glee. Then with thay she hung up.

 ** _A/N_**

 _Lemme know what you think guys? Good or bad? Ye or Nae?_


End file.
